Search for Ruby!
' 'is the first part of the first episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on April 4, 2015. This part is followed up by Magical Change with a Magical Stone!. Synopsis 7-year-old Airi Kirara meets the Jewelpet Ruby one night before going to bed. Ruby helps her fall asleep and isn't seen again. 7 years later, there is a strange castle adorning the landscape of the human world and Larimar, Labra and Luna arrive to ask for Airi's help in finding Ruby. Plot In a distant past, a young girl is in her lit bedroom at night, pondering as she looks outside the window. Turning around to look at a book on her bed, a flying orb suddenly smacks into her and knocking her down. Getting up, the girl sees the flying orb talking, apologizing as it thought it was a shortcut. Then the orb changes to reval its true form: A white female rabbit Jewelpet. The girl was amazed seeing an actual Jewelpet, she even recognizes from a book that she is reading. Looking at the book, it is a papyrus book of other Jewelpets and a castle. The rabbit supports her theory with her. Then the girl asks that she and the rabbit play together. But the rabbit says that she is in a hurry. So the girl insists that she should at least show her some magic. Agreeing, the rabbit casts a magic for her that makes the girl fall asleep. She was amazed, then falls asleep. Time skips to the present and the girl, now a young adolescent, wakes up via alarm clock. Feeling the breeze outside her window, she goes to check her cellphone. She gets a message from her father that he has work at the time and has to go without making breakfast for her, which disappointed her. So, she decides to make breakfast by herself by cooking ham; she realized she forgot eggs with it but decided to eat with just ham. A boy with glasses then walks by brushing his teeth, remarking it's just called "grilled ham." The girl says good morning to him, identifying him as her brother. She then informs about their father about having another short notice job, he tells her that he got it in his own email. The girl says that she is dulled out of cleaning up the agency, known as the Kirara Detective Agency. Then she begins to recall her childhood days of that magic even she saw that time, wishing she could cast magic. She then wondered if it was just a dream. The brother responds her about her claim, where he points out to the castle out in the distance from a window, who he identifies it as the Jewel Castle, where it appeared standing across town where magic is of no use. He clams science is superior to anything. He shows her a robot device that can clean anything, suggesting her that she should use it instead of magic. The girl goes into a very messy room whereas she claims not even the cleaning robot would help her out. So she decided to clean up the room by hand. She heads to a closet to sort out her carried handful pile, but suddenly three orbs burst out and knocked her down. Getting up, she sees the orbs who eventually transform into Jewelpets; consisting of a white and blueish fox, a pink rabbit with hot pink glasses, and a small white and pink bear cub. The girl became amazed to see more Jewelpets. The pink rabbit wonders where they are, the girl replied that they're in a detective agency. Then she asks her own question on the closet they came out, where she quickly assumed the closet is actually a gate to the land of magic, Jewel Land. The white fox verified it. Excited it's the real way to Jewel Land, she opens the closet to see for herself, but unfortunately she finds it just an empty closet. The pink rabbit then understood it was a one-way trip. Labra began to worry, but the white fox says they can look for another gate. The girl then introduces herself to the Jewelpets as Airi Kirara. The fox introduces herself as Larimar, along with her two cohorts Labra, the white bear, and Luna, the pink rabbit. Airi asks if they can use magic. Labra says they all can. Airi gladly requested if they show her some magic. She requests if they can use a kind of magic that can clean up the agency. Luna takes up her offer; she opens her book and casts a spell that will clean up the room. It causes the debris to levitate and a trash can appears in the room. But it was completely useless. Airi's brother comes in the room and sees the Jewelpets with his own eyes. Filled with determination, he plots to show them that science is superior than magic. Using the cleaning robot earlier, his robot cleans up the entire room and easily amazed everyone. Larimar is then reminded that they must find a figure named Ruby. Airi asks who Ruby is. Larimar describes that she has "ruby-colored" and that she had gone missing for seven years. Realizing the resemblance, she asks the Jewelpets if they can help her search. Meanwhile, a black furred rabbit departs from an airport, plotting against Ruby. Accompanying her is a human girl in a white sun hat. Airi and the Jewelpets are on the search for Ruby. Airi wonders on how they can find Ruby. The Jewelpets then show her their wristwatch devices that will help them find Ruby. Luna simply says the watch comes with a GPS device. Larimar's watch picks up a signal and leads the party to a shopping mall's stockroom. They enter the stock room to continue their search for Ruby. They manage to find Ruby, sleeping on a shelf stocked with a bunch of stuffed white rabbit dolls. Larimar wakes her up. Ruby checks her watch, then became shocked that she overslept. Airi walks up to Ruby and picks her up. She asks if she remembers her seven years ago, the time Ruby put her to sleep with magic. Ruby remembers that day, but says that she is "relieved that she's alright." Airi was puzzled by that, Ruby explained that she messed up on her magic. Flashing back the time Ruby was casting sleep magic, it turns out she made a "sleep learning kit" appear, consisting of a radio set. It then bashed Airi on the head, knocking her out. Airi was shocked to learn the truth and briefly scolds Ruby for that. Suddenly, two guards find the party and mistakes them as thieves. Surprised, Airi tries to explain that she a detective trying to find a missing Jewelpet. But the guards don't believe her and proceeds to catch them. Everybody makes a run for it. Ruby runs ahead of the pack and crashes into a stack of cargo, causing it to topple down on Ruby but Airi manages to pull her away before they crash down. Relieved, Ruby thanks for saving her. Airi reconiles that despite being clumsy, she told Ruby that she was glad she met her that night. The guards evenutally catch up to the gang and manages to get them cornered. As Airi and Ruby wonder what to do, Airi's pendant suddenly glows and acts on its own. At the same time, Ruby's watch reacts and pulls itself towards the stone. As they connect, the stone and watch transforms Ruby into a little girl, surprising everyone. Ruby then casts her "Jewel Flash" magic with her wristwatch, which reverts everything in the entire warehouse back to normal and subconsciously sending the guards back before they caught the gang. Ruby transforms back to her regular Jewelpet self. Airi was amazed seeing real magic and everyone else were amazed for Ruby. Nearby, the black rabbit finally found Ruby, but was perplexed at Ruby's magic and wondered about it as she stares on. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara (debut) *Sakutarō Kirara (debut) *Laura Fukuōji (debut) Jewelpets *Ruby *Luea *Larimar *Luna *Labra Gallery 20190124-150426.jpg| 20190124-150637.jpg| Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 01A